TGAT: Session 16
Chapter 4: Dragon Season Scene 19: Religious District (Dawic) The party decided to split into three groups to search for each of the vault keys. Levi Gastonne and Gorog Un-Fallas return to The Spires of the Morning at night to acquire a High Morninglords Staff hoping to use the daylight effect they observed during Richard Dickens and Cubone's religious conversion. 's holy symbol broach]] Upon entering the cathedral the pair subtly sit in a pew and begin scouting out the parish hall; which is in the process of being prepared for the next dawn ceremony by a couple members of the churches monastic order. Gorog Un-Fallas speaks to a monk and says he recently witnessed a dawn ceremony and felt so enlightened he was intending to convert to the church of Lathander in the dawn, but wished to know more before committing himself fully. As the monk informed him that "''Lathanderites'''' seek to build anew, encourage the rebirth of barren areas and more productive growth in cultivated lands, drive out evil, and either restore civilisation to heights it once had or lead it to new dizzying heights of interracial harmony, cooperation, and pursuit of the arts and progress."; Levi Gastonne attempted to pickpocket the monk and successfully stole a broach bearing Lathander's holy symbol. Acquiring the broach the pair make a quick exit. Scene 20: Xanathar Guild Hideout Searching for the love of a beholder Cubone and Lia Saevia return to the Xanathar Guild Hideout they found previously (TGAT: Session 3). Entering through the hostel on Spices Street, that since the wererat assault during the Trollskull Manor launch party had been purchased by Mirt the Moneylender. Cubone and Lia Saevia enter the Xanathar Guild Hideout through the secret door into area '''Q11' they notice the tentacle doorway in the south wall is still closed. They also overhear a saliva gargling voice muttering demands in undercommon. "Spread out we must retake the hideout for the Xanathar." - Nihiloor Boss Fight Cubone bursts through the door into area Q7. He immediately sees a tiny beholder hovering in front of him, and to his right he sees the tall, purple, tentacle faced Nihiloor sat upon the throne, petting a newly made intellect devourer. Cubone charges the gazer and just obliterated it, popping the creature like a shit filled balloon. attaching his tentacles to a onpponent's head]] Reacting to this Nihiloor charges Cubone and attaches all four of its tentacles to his face. Lia Saevia bull rushed Nihiloor in an attempt to free Cubone from the tentacles and prevent his brain being extracted. Cubone was able to use this opportunity to attempt an escape and successfully detached and wriggled free of the tentacles before Nihiloor's next turn. The intellect devourer vanished before Lia Saevia, but was still visible to Cubone. holding an intellect devourer.]] Nihiloor turned his attention to Lia Saevia and successfully latched onto her face with three tentacles. Cubone began stabbing the intellect devourer with his magical dagger, which seemed to be absorbing the beasts blood / life force with each hit - in addition to the physical damage. Lia Saevia is held in place as Nihiloor attaches his forth tentacle. Cubone continues attacking the intellect devourer. Moments before Nihiloor attempts to extract Lia Saevia's brain she pulls off a flawless upward cut with her dagger, severing all of Nihiloor's tentacles dealing massive damage nearly killing Nihiloor, but freeing herself in the process and Cubone finishes destroying the intellect devourer. Before [http://www.d20srd.org/srd/combat/injuryandDeath.htm#dying1to9HitPoints passing out from blood loss (-6 HP)] Nihiloor hands over an eye shaped stone (which matching the recess in area Q11)' '''and tells them to destroy Xanathar as he can longer complete that task himself. '''Treasure' * 2x Potions of cure moderate wounds *5th level caster * 1x Magic scroll (Contains these spells: ''Blur, Scorching Ray, Fog Cloud) ''*3th level caster * 1x Pouch of Glitterdust *4th level caster * 1x Ring of protection +1. * 1x Spiked gauntlet +1. Cubone and Lia Saevia proceed into area Q11 and use the stone in the plinth, as the stone clicks into place the large tentacles making the black doorway impassible slither away revealing an magical portal into Xanathar's Lair. Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Session Category:Xanathar Category:Dragon Heist Category:Dawic